A Mate's Love
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Mason comforts his mate.
**Title:** A Mate's Love

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Series:** none

 **Pairings:** Mason/Liam, Scott/Stiles, Jackson/Aiden/Ethan/Danny.

 **Characters:** Mason Hewitt, Liam Dumbar, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Aiden, Ethan, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani.

 **Summary:** Mason comforts his mate.

 **Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Mason watched as Aiden, Ethan and Scott circled Liam, the three boys exchanging an look before attacking Liam. Scott would throw an punch at Liam which the boy would dodge only to be an sneak punch in the stomach from Ethan. Aiden waited until Liam got back to his feet to throw a knee into the boy's back.

Liam growled his eyes flashing yellow as he turned ready to attack Aiden only to get an claw to the face from Ethan.

Mason saw Scott yelling something at Liam but the boy wasn't focusing. Those gold eyes were too busy trying to hurt Ethan. Mason wanted to scream as he saw the claw marks across Liam's face which began to heal. 'God he hated combat practice.' He thought.

"Don't." Stiles ordered as he watched Mason stand up ready to interfere. The older boy's eyes were glued to his Alpha mate's form. "But they-"

"It'd not was watching but it's all we can do." Jackson voice ringed in Mason's eyes. Turning he saw Jackson and Danny standing at the door watching their twin mates. Lowering his body back down, as he watched helplessly as Liam fell to the ground.

Ethan punched him and Scott kicked him sending the boy back to his knees before dropping to the ground. Liam crawled back his feet as he started at the wolves circling him before launching himself at Aiden.

Liam began throwing random swings at Aiden which a few lands making Aiden stubble back. Ethan froze as he looked towards his brother to see Aiden bleeding from the mouth.

Liam smiled only be throw an hard punch from Scott into Liam's chest before kicking the boy while down. Ethan yanked Liam up by the shirt yelling something at him before throwing him to the ground.

"You'll die this way. Not everyone is going to be as nice as us!" Ethan shouted.

"Control your angry and use it to your advantage if you can't do that you're dead. He's dead meat Scott just let him die off." Aiden snorted as he allowed his twin mate, Ethan to check his face for injuries.

Mason watched as Aiden and Ethan walked back towards the house throwing him an glance. Stiles nodded towards the twins as they wrapped their arms around Danny & Jackson pulling their shared mates inside the pack house.

"Liam. Find that anchor, find that one reason to live and die for." Scott said as he walked past the boy. Stiles held an bottle of water out to his mate. Scott grabbed it before dragging Stiles back into the house.

Liam sighed as he stood up his eyes flashing yellow before brown uncontrollably. Mason watched as Liam growled dropping back to his knees trying to control the wolf.

"Li-"

"Shut up! I know I screwed up! I am a screw up! Just one fucking mistake after another!" Liam shouted as he glared at Mason, his eyes completely yellow. Mason sighed as he stood up walking towards Liam carefully.

Liam snapped his head towards Mason as his mate stood beside him. Leaning down Mason pressed his hand into Liam's clawed hand ignoring the small scratches he got.

"You're not an screw up and your life isn't just an group of mistakes. Liam your human, well part human." Mason chuckled at his own poor joke which did earn him an small smile. Pressing a kiss to Liam's temple "I think you're perfect or at least as close to perfect as anyone ever going to get. Just understands that everyone makes mistakes, and you just have to control your angry better."

"Really? You don't think this is another mistake?"

Mason hated how crushed, and defeated his mate sounded. Grabbing Liam's face Mason yanked the other boy closer to him making their eyes lock. "I think you're perfect because you're imperfect. Everything about you it what makes your so perfect, your faults and achievements. This isn't a mistake just an learning experience."

Liam smiled as he leaned forward pressing an kiss to Mason's lips making the other boy squeak in surprise. Falling onto the ground as the kiss deepen Mason wrapped his legs around Liam's waist as Liam's hands found Mason's hips pulling him closer. Breaking away Mason gulped down breath as he felt his face heat up when Liam pressed his face into his neck.

"I love you Mason."

"I love you Liam."


End file.
